


Shattered

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Fire, Hair Pulling, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, breast slapping, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen-year-old Henry angers his mother by confessing his crush on her to his grandfather. When he pushes her too far, they face the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passtheblame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passtheblame/gifts).



A crystal vase smashed against the far wall. Henry shrunk back just slightly from his mother, despite his larger size. Staring at the broken pieces on the floor, Regina turned toward her son and narrowed her eyes.

“Have I made it quite clear yet, that I don’t want to talk about this?” she growled. Her look was fearsome, the kind she’d only ever given him when he was ten and being constantly disobedient to run off with Emma.

“Why not? I don’t want to lose you because of my feelings!” Henry shouted at her. His palm was placed flat against the center of his chest. “You’re my mom, I can’t lose you.” Regina watched his green eyes shine with tears he refused to let spill over. Taking a step closer to him, until his face was mere inches away from hers, she scowled.

“You should have thought about that before you spoke to your grandfather,” Regina hissed.

“I didn’t know he’d—“

“That he would, what? That he would tell your grandmother? That she can’t keep a secret and she would tell Emma? Or that Emma would come talk to me and tell me that she doesn’t think it’s a good idea for me to see _my son_ because he has a crush on me? Once again, _I_ lose what is most important to me! _Once again_ , I’m the villain.”

“Mom, that’s not fair. You, _of all people_ , should know you can’t control how you feel!”

“I _know._ Trust me, I know. That’s what shows me that you aren’t as much of an adult as I thought you were. Henry, you should have come to me!” Regina argued. “You shouldn’t have taken this to anyone else! This situation should have stayed between you and me, Henry.”

“What the fuck was I supposed to say to you?” Henry gritted through his teeth, his eyes dark and angry, accusing and bitter. “Was I supposed to come and tell you that I love you just as I always have, only now it’s in a way that isn’t allowed? Was I supposed to confess to you how much I think of touching you? Of losing control and letting myself run over every perfect curve on your body? Should I have let you know that every night I jerk off to the thought of _fucking you_?”

If he’d intended to say anything else he would have been cut off by the hard smack of her hand against his cheek. His face jerked to the right at the impact of her right hand on his left cheek and Henry reached his fingers up to massage his jaw.

“Henry… I-I shouldn’t have done that!” Regina cried, backing up as his eyes glittered mischievously. She would always be the redeemed Evil Queen, but he had half a foot in height on her, even in her heels, and he was broad and muscular in a way that reminded Regina of David. For every step she took backward, Henry took one forward, following her in a slow chase as though they were playing cat and mouse and she was his prey. She had only ever seen him this angry once and it wasn’t toward her, it was toward a fellow student for making fun of him and that student had ended up with a broken nose and a swollen eye.

“Sweetheart… Henry, please stop. You’re scaring me,” she whimpered, her back pressing against the wall. She felt the cold surface of her mirror pressing to her back. Realizing she was against the wall that turned into a door, she tried to think quickly. She could get out of this room if she could only move away from the wall enough to let the door open slightly inward.

“Don’t what? Don’t instill fear into you? The fear that you put in many people, including me, as a boy?”

“Please, Henry. Please don’t make me use magic against you.”

Placing his hands on the wall behind her on either side of her head, Henry lowered his face to hers, giving her a cruel glare. “You wouldn’t dare.” Regina whimpered, her chocolate eyes flickering between his and she cringed, closing her eyes and turning her head away as she pressed her hands to his chest and used her power to throw him across the far side of the room. His body crashed against one of the mannequins with an old Evil Queen dress on it and she winced. Regina looked at him, anger filling her blood as she wondered how he had been planning to hurt her.

“Don’t follow me,” she ordered, allowing the door to open toward her as she turned back to look at him. Henry was standing and making his way to her, so she threw a fireball at the floor in front of him, causing a fire to rise. He moved around it, searching for another path, so she threw another, and another, her fear and desire to get away fueling her. Once there was a wall of fire between them, Regina left the room, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the cold brick of the hallway, she cried.

He wouldn’t hurt her, not really. But his desperate voice filled her mind and her eyes widened when she realized she’d just left him in a burning room of fire. Pushing off the wall, Regina opened the mirrored door and pushed into the room, quickly putting out the fire to find Henry on the floor behind the scorched line of off-white carpet.

“Henry!” she cried, running to him and kneeling beside him on the floor. “My baby, I’m so sorry.” Tracing her fingers over the lines of fear covering his face, Regina cradled his head in her hands, holding him and looking into his green eyes. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” she cooed, pulling his head against her chest and rocking him, noticing the angry red burns on his forearms. Henry clutched at her blazer for a long moment before he shoved her away and backed up, feet and hands digging against the carpet to move away from her.

“You tried to kill me!” he yelled.

“I didn’t. Henry, please, I was afraid and acted on instinct. I came back! I-I would never hurt you, just like you would never hurt me, right?”

The questioning statement triggered a change and Henry shot his eyes to her, and Regina watched as they lazily traced her form. Her own eyes widened at the realization and they stayed trained on her son as he stood from the floor, picked her up and shoved her against the wall. Henry trapped her between his body and the wall, his hands gripping her hips and keeping her in place.

Lowering his mouth to her ear, he whispered, “And now, I’ll have you.”

Regina whimpered, her body heating at his words. This was what he wanted and she wouldn’t deny him now. She wouldn’t hurt him any further than she already had, so she nodded.

“Good,” he hissed. Large hands slid up her sides, thumbs brushing her breasts as they passed. Henry shoved her blazer off, pulling her just slightly away from the wall to let the fabric drop. He gripped either side of her zipper on the back of her dress and ripped at the fabric, ruining the zipper and ripping her dress.

Every touch had Regina gasping. His teeth dug into her neck roughly, making her cry out as his hand found her core through her panties.

“Oh? Is someone turned on by her _son_? You want this, too, don’t you? Is that why it pissed you off so much, me telling grandpa about my secret? Because deep down, you want me to touch you?”

“No,” she growled, shoving him away, but he came back, pressing his fingers to the apex of her thighs once more.

“Your body betrays you, _mother_ ,” he answered, pressing the bulge of his jeans against her hip. “Tell me it doesn’t bother you. Tell me you haven’t noticed I’m a man now.”

Regina pressed against his shoulders, pushing him backwards. She stepped out of the dress that had pooled around her feet on the floor and walked with him as she shoved him against the conjoining wall. “Of course I’ve noticed,” she hissed, one hand grabbing him through his jeans. “ _Of course_ I have noticed you’re a man. You think I don’t see the tissues in the wastebasket in your bathroom? You think you cover the smell well enough? Do you think I haven’t noticed your long showers and the groans and gasps that echo off the walls while you’re in there?” Her voice was dark as she taunted him. She moved both hands underneath his shirt, clawing at his skin as she pushed the fabric up and over his head. Leaning into him, she bit the pale skin of his chest, making him suck in a sharp breath.

Henry flipped them, shoving her hard against the wall again as he slid one hand into her panties. “Yeah? Well what do you think started my crush on you? I hear you. Three, four, sometimes five nights a week. You moan and you cry out. Are you _touching yourself_ when you do that, _mom_? Or do you use a toy? I wouldn’t mind seeing the Queen’s toy box.” He pushed one finger through her slickness, shoving it into her, making her cry out. He curled his finger immediately, not giving her time to prepare or build up to the pleasure.

“Henry!” she cried, the touch surprising but not unwanted. He gripped her breast through her bra, squeezing hard as he bit her neck and fingered her. Regina clawed at his shoulders, her nails leaving burning red marks in their wake. It took her nearly no time before she was bucking into his hand and digging her fingernails into his shoulders as her body came quickly. Henry pulled his finger out of her and slid to his knees. His fingers curled in the waistband of her lace panties as he tried to pull them down. Regina swatted his hands away, pressing her still-heeled foot to his chest and kicking him backward.

No, he wasn’t going to have it his way. Once he was on his back, Regina straddled his thighs and unbelted his belt, taking care of the button and zipper on his jeans as well, then knelt beside him and jerked them off his hips and legs, along with his boxers. She then stood and slid her panties off her hips and kicked them down her legs, careful to kick them off while keeping her heels on. Walking along his body, she pressed the flat part of each shoe to either of his biceps, pressing her weight against his arms as she slowly knelt, making him cry out. Once her knees were on either side of his head, she rolled her feet against his arm and slid them off, releasing him of her weight.

“You want me?” Regina asked, her voice taunting as she looked into his eyes between her thighs. “Have me.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice as he looked eagerly at her, then licked a long swipe through her slit. He sucked and bit at her pussy, taking the folds between his teeth and pulling at them, her throat releasing moans and whimpers between sharp intakes of breath. Wanting more control, Regina gripped his hair between her fingers and began rolling on his face, dropping her pussy so low to him that he couldn’t pull at her; she had him pinned to the floor. With a growl, Henry brought his hands up, gripping her thighs and using his feet to give himself leverage. He flipped them, slamming her onto her back hard and knocking her breath out of her.

“Did you want me to do the same thing?” he asked, his voice filled with anger. “Let’s see if you like it as much as I did, shall we?” Henry placed his knees on either side of her body, his thighs touching the side of her breasts as he dropped his weight to his hands, his cock throbbing against her cheek, He lifted his hips slightly, bringing the head of his cock to her mouth and pressing against her lips until she parted them for him. “No biting.”

It wasn’t a thought that even crossed her mind as she took him into her mouth, his hips thrusting above her as he fucked her. She gagged a few times before she grew used to the sensation, then she brought her hands up, one stroking the base of his dick, while the other cupped his balls and squeezed. He fucked her harder, faster, reaching down to tilt her head back so he could watch her throat swell every time he entered it. When tears from pressure began rolling from the corners of her eyes, he pulled out of her and backed away, frightened that he’d upset her.

Regina only pushed herself up, smirking at him darkly with a raised eyebrow as she crawled quickly to him, the most undignified he’d ever seen her look, and also the sexiest. She shoved him down and straddled his hips, grabbing his cock and holding it upright as she slid down onto him. Crying out at how he filled her, Regina leaned down, hands on his chest and began rolling herself against him. Whenever Henry tried to touch her, she smacked his hand away. Only once did his hand make it past hers before she noticed, and he immediately pressed his thumb to her clit. She whimpered for a moment before rearing her hand back and smacking him across the face.

“You don’t get to touch me,” she growled. Regina fucked herself on him, lifting and dropping her weight against him, while she dug her fingernails into his chest, small drops of blood beginning to puddle around them. Henry didn’t make a sound though; only knowing that payback was fair. When she dropped her head back and her motions slowed, Henry felt her tightening around his cock and groaned, the sensation well past anything he’d ever imagined. “Oh, yes!” Regina cried, saying nothing else and disappointing Henry. He’d wanted so badly to hear his name fall from her lips. Once she recovered, he gripped her hips and flipped them. And when she brought her hands up to his chest, he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the floor above her head, holding his weight against them. His free hand gripped her ribs as he pounded into her hard and fast and rough. Her eyes fluttered shut and he felt her muscles tightening once more, despite the scowl that was playing on her features.

A few more thrusts had her orgasm beginning and she was dropping “ohs” and “yeses” and it angered him. He brought his hand to her throat and pushed against it, choking her.

“Say my name,” he demanded, and Regina shook her head. Stilling his hips, he pressed harder against her throat. “I will move my hand and continue fucking you, but you will say my fucking name.” She nodded and he did as he had said.

He pounded harder, his own orgasm coming close. When green eyes met chocolate, hers flitted shut for half a moment before snapping open as her body bucked into him.

“Henry!” she cried, her pussy tight and warm around him as he thrust. It only took two more strokes until he was panting and squeezing his eyes shut, dropping against her body and releasing her wrists.

“Mom, fuck, mom,” he whispered, his voice tight and raw as he breathed against her neck and kissed her skin. “I love you so much, mom.”

Regina’s stomach tightened and she closed her eyes to his touch, but she stroked the hair on the back of his head and whispered, “I love you too, my baby boy. I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

They had fallen asleep in that position, Henry lying on top of her while she held him, her fingers brushing through his hair as she comforted him. But when Regina woke up and felt Henry’s body on top of her she panicked. Her thoughts immediately went to those of a greedy king taking what he wanted, his heavy body pressing her into a much-hated bed. It took a moment for her thoughts to clear of him, though the anxiety had kicked in immediately and she looked down at her little boy. Well, her not so little boy. She loved him, loved him with every part of her, but the previous night he had broken a part of her soul.

When she shifted, she woke him, and Henry sleepily opened his eyes. His cheek had been pressed to her chest on the top swell of her left breast. Looking up at her, Henry’s mind flitted through the activities from the night before and he jerked upright. He pushed himself completely off her, sitting up beside her and realizing he was still naked. Henry dropped his head and awkwardly covered himself, trying to hide his private area from his mother.

Regina snorted at his actions as she waved one hand, clothing them both. “Perhaps if you’d had that discretion last night, none of this would have happened,” she hissed, her voice full of disdain as she pulled herself up in a seated position similar to Henry’s. She knew they needed to discuss what had happened, and perhaps that had been her original intention in clothing them both. But with every moment that passed as she looked at him, her stomach churned more and more, her thoughts and the disgust she felt at both their actions the night before spiraled her into a pit of darkness and loathing.

Raising her hands, Regina sent Henry home. Not to her home, but to Emma’s. She stood, picking up the remnants of their clothes from the night before and magicking the evidence of violence, blood and sex away from the room, repairing the shattered vase and the burned floor. Regina sat on the cream-colored chaise lounge, her elbows resting on her knees as she buried her face in her palms. _What have I done_ , she thought over and over again. She’d slept with her son. Not just that, but she’d been violent and dominating and _dominated_ and she had _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.

Henry had awoken something inside of her that she had long since buried; the predator she had once been. The _sexual predator_. She had once had many men fall to her feet, but it was always those who stood up to her or stood against her that she found most intriguing. It was the reason she had tried for Prince Charming when he was locked in a cell as she used him to try to destroy Snow. Really though, she’d never had men that hadn’t wanted her. Words of denial, words of distaste may have found their way to men’s tongues, but all it ever took was a look and a proper walk away until they were at her feet on their knees. Henry though… Henry had fought her and battled her for dominance, though he had started it all. She would never have considered sleeping with her own son, not in a million years. But he had presented a challenge and a desire and her inner self, the self she had thought she’d overcome, rose to the surface.

And _gods_ , had it been good. So good. Incredible, really. Enough so that she was having inappropriate thoughts concerning where he’d learned that behavior. She was sure there was no manual on how to fuck a formerly evil queen. The more she thought on the night before, the angrier she grew. He’d betrayed her, hurt her, demanded her body and she gave in. Regina didn’t truly know whom she was angrier with, though. _She_ had given in and enjoyed it, likely as much as he had. She had bitten and drawn blood, she had hit him.

Regina went home long enough to shower the night away, at least from her body, for her thoughts would never be appropriately clear again. Letting the water burn her skin, she scrubbed. She pulled a thick body brush from the shower hook where it hung and lathered it with soap. Scrubbing at her skin roughly, Regina tried and tried hard to brush the previous night from her body. She needed to cleanse herself, and she brushed roughly, turned the water hotter until it was burning her flesh and leaving her skin bright red. When she felt she couldn’t possibly clean any harder, Regina stepped out of the shower and dragged herself over to the sink. Covering every bristle of her toothbrush in thick paste, she drowned it in water and began scrubbing at her teeth. Regina dragged the brush over every tooth, the inside of her cheeks, and scoured her gums until they bled. She spat out the paste and cleaned her brushed, refilling it with the blue paste and having at it again. This time, she concentrated on her tongue and the roof of her mouth, brushing hard and far, gagging herself on the brush in an attempt to take away the thought of her son’s dick in her throat.

Leaving the bathroom, she dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and black denim pants tucked into knee-high black boots; nothing obvious, nothing flashy. She didn’t want to be noticed when she would make her way back to her vault later that day. Regina’s eyes flickered to his bedroom door as she passed, making her way down the hall and the stairs, into the kitchen. Starting a pot of coffee, she wrapped her arms around her waist as she waited for the black liquid to finish brewing.

Regina poured herself a large mug, sipping the bitter drink straight as she closed her eyes and thought on the night before. She didn’t really want to think about it, didn’t want to remember what she had done. The thoughts plagued her, though, and she knew it would be better to think about now than later… later when she had to function around other humans, when she had others around to witness her self-hatred. Flashes. The memories came in flashes.

Crystal breaking. The fire, Henry’s burned arm. His words, _And now, I’ll have you_. His finger inside her, making her come. Riding his face, him fucking her mouth. Scratching, slapping, biting and choking. She’d drawn blood from him. And he’d _made her_ cry out his name.

Groaning, Regina pushed herself away from the counter and paced the length of the kitchen. _What was she going to do?_ There was no possible way Emma would let her live, if she found out about what had happened between her and their son. Hopefully Henry would have the sense enough to say nothing; after all, he _had_ to know his Charming family would kill her if they knew. _Enough_ , she’d had enough and she needed to hide. He wouldn’t come to her, would he?

Regina crossed town, stopping only to get another coffee from Granny’s before she traveled into the woods to her family mausoleum. Once she was safely hidden in her vault, she looked around and made her way back to her secret room. The room only she, Henry and Robin even knew about.

 

Hours passed where she was alone. Her stomach was churning at being in the room where it had all transpired, but she had nowhere else to go, in case Henry did decide to discuss the night previous with his family. Regina had tried reading, finding it to be failing as a distraction. She tried distracting her thoughts, but she didn’t have much in the way of distraction. Anything she thought about only ended in her remembering further.

It was in a particularly broken moment that she heard Henry’s voice calling at the hidden door to the room. Standing, Regina walked to the wall and waved her hand, the image of him standing on the other side of the wall appearing. He looked upset, almost as broken as she did. _Good_ , she thought momentarily, but then her thoughts changed. She didn’t want her son, her baby, to hurt the way she did. She’d never wanted that for him. Even if they’d spent the better part of the previous night hurting each other in ways that couldn’t be taken back, nor mended.

Regina opened the secret door, then she walked away from it to allow Henry space to enter without putting him near her. She turned upon hearing the door shut, her eyes catching his. She expected… she didn’t know what she expected. Anger, hate, distrust? But none of those filled his dark green eyes. No, he was staring at her with sorrow and just as much love as she’d ever seen.

“Why are you here?” Regina whispered, her voice low and dark.

“We need to talk. Probably should have this morning…” he answered gently. Henry moved a few steps closer to her, only stopping when he realized that for each step he took toward her, she took one farther. “Mom… please?”

“You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to start what you started and come back like… like I began it all.”

“You certainly didn’t stop it!”

Regina’s head snapped back, her eyes narrowing as she hurried a handful of steps toward him. “Like you wanted me to!” she growled.

He hadn’t come to her to argue. Henry had wanted to fix things, but her anger and the venom she laced into every word she spoke filled him with his own rage. Moving toward her to close the distance between them, Henry answered her. “You enjoyed it as much as I did. You _fucked me_ like you wanted it as badly as I did. It brought out the dark in you… and I think you _liked_ that.” His voice was thick, his words filled with malice.

It was on instinct that Regina raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, fury in her chocolate eyes. She narrowed them at him, watching as he recoiled, then turned back, anger in his own eyes.

“Tell me, are you going to apologize again for that slap? Tell me you’re so sorry, you didn’t mean it? Just like you did last night, before you let me _fuck you_? Before you _fucked me_?” Henry spat, his face mere inches from hers. Regina responded by pressing her palm to the center of his chest and pushing him back. He moved three steps at the action, until her hand met his chest again and remained as she walked him backward, pushing him against the wall.

“How dare you speak to me that way! I reacted! I answered to you just how you wanted me to! After all, _you_ were the one who told your grandfather you had a _crush_ on me. _You_ were the one who told me you were going to ‘have’ me. _You_ started it. And tell me, what would you have done if I’d rejected you? Somehow, I don’t think you would have taken it kindly.”

Henry grabbed her face roughly, lowering his head and pressing a kiss to her mouth. It was hard, pressing, controlling and passionate. It was also intimate; too intimate. Gaining control of her hands after being taken by surprise, Regina shoved against his chest and pushed him off her.

“No. This… this doesn’t work like that.”

“Then tell me, _mother_ , how does this work?” he hissed, stepping closer to her once more. Her eyes were darker, black, angry, and before she could respond, he grabbed her wrist and in a swift motion, turned her and pressed her front to the wall, her arm twisted up behind her back. Pressing his front to her back, Henry lowered his mouth to her ear. “Because I think you want this again. I think you thrive on someone desiring you this way, someone who can challenge you and throw you around, who can take the same treatment back and not complain.”

Regina whimpered, feeling her blood boil under her skin, a pang of heat between her thighs. She was sick. Sick and wrong and… horrible. But he was right. When she hadn’t wanted to be thrown around and taken, she had been, with the king. When she was the one being rough and demanding, her partners weren’t. He was the only one who’d ever risen to the occasion and it made her weak in a way that she hated, yet desired.

Henry moved his grip from her wrist up to her hair, tangling his fingers in it and jerking her head back. His other hand pulled at the top of her turtleneck, jerking it down. He bit into her neck, making her gasp, and unknowingly sending another jolt of heat through her body. Following the bite with a swipe of his tongue, Henry stepped back and released her, waiting for her to take the bait. She didn’t. Regina simply turned and narrowed her eyes, leaning her lithe frame against the wall. It struck Henry how smooth she looked, her body wrapped in black almost head-to-toe, and her expression… her eyes, she looked like she was waiting to attack, she reminded him of a panther.

“Well? Is that all you have?” Regina taunted. “I’m afraid it isn’t quite enough to trigger a reaction, _darling_.”

Chuckling darkly, Henry gazed over the room until his eyes came across the vase Regina had shattered the night before. He walked to it, picking it up and launching it at the wall. Henry bent and took a thick piece of the crystal in his hand, carrying it over to Regina. Her eyes widened as he moved closer to her, tinkering the sharp object in his fingers.

“Just what do you intend to do with that?” she asked, watching him. He didn’t respond, only wore a grin that was almost sinister as he moved closer.

When he reached her, Henry grasped the hem of her sweater, pressing the sharpest edge of the glass to the middle of it and dragged down. She gasped when the edge made contact with her stomach as he finished cutting. Tossing the crystal away, Henry grabbed each cut side of her sweater and ripped, tearing the material up the middle until her front was bare to him, all except for the dark brown bra that she wore beneath. He inspected the small cut; it had barely grazed her skin, leaving a—mostly superficial—cut on her abdomen, below her navel. Small bits of blood cleared through the parts of her skin that had been scratched away with the glass, and Henry almost felt bad. _Almost_.

Regina tried, unsuccessfully, to push him away, tried to inspect the damage he’d done, but Henry pinned her wrists to the wall beside her waist. He knelt in front of her, letting his grip on her go and undoing her button and zipper on her pants. Regina looked down at him, no longer fighting back. He jerked the denim over her ass and hips, down her thighs until the material was pooled at the top of her boots. The sight of small ruby red pearls made him groan and he looked up at her, flicking his tongue out against the small cut and licking it clean. Regina’s head dropped against the wall with a heavy moan, and she knew she was failing at making him work hard to take her again. He followed the lick with a bite against the cut, making her gasp.

She tunneled her fingers through his hair, jerking him up to stand in front of her before she shoved him hard away. Using the time without him in her space, Regina bent to pull off her boots, and she kicked her jeans the rest of the way off her legs. Henry was standing just feet away from her, towering over her now that she’d lost the extra couple of inches. She stepped forward, waving her hand and leaving him in nothing but his boxers. _Control_ ; she would fight for control, and she would win.

Regina snaked her hands around his neck, fingers gripping his hair roughly and pulling him down to her. She kissed him hard, quick, pulled away and kissed him again, this time swiping her tongue at the seam of his lips. He parted them for her, allowing her entrance. Regina’s tongue only met his for a quick moment before she took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit hard, hard enough to draw blood. Instinct had Henry shoving her away, her teeth dragging across the fresh wound and making him wince.

“Forgive me, I thought you wanted blood play,” she taunted, stepping toward him again. Raising one hand, she traced over the indents her fingernails had left the night before and she chuckled. “Apparently you’re not ready for that just yet.”

Henry’s hand shot up, grabbing her throat as he pushed her back against the table to his right, the edge cutting into her ass. His thumb traced the bottom of her jaw as he growled into her ear, “I’m ready for anything you have to give.” Letting go of his hold on her neck, he stepped back, his eyes tracing her form. “Oh yes, this is going to be fun.” Once the words were out of his mouth, Regina was pushing him backward, shoving him hard and causing him to take large steps to avoid stumbling. He gained his footing and turned the tables, gripping her biceps and shoving her down onto the chaise. Henry hovered over her, his hands still gripping her arms as he pressed his covered erection against her hip and leaned down to kiss her.

Regina allowed the kiss, but then wrapped her leg around his, flipping them so he landed on the floor on his back, Regina on top of him. She ground her hips down against his abdomen as she shifted to straddle him, her hands holding his shoulders down. “Is this what you wanted? You want to really see what I can do?” Regina asked darkly, leaning down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his chest before biting him right beside the light bruise from the night before. This bite… this one was harder, breaking skin but not causing blood. She repeated the action, choosing the unmarked side of his chest, sucking the skin as her teeth dug into him. Henry hissed through his teeth, his hands gripping the back of her head as his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled back.

Flipping them, Henry took his turn straddling her, his weight holding her down better than hers had him. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra, jerking it off her body and tossing it to the side. His eyes took in the new flesh he hadn’t seen the night before, gazing at her in awe. One hand moved to grip her left breast as his other squeezed roughly at her right, his mouth coming down and taking her nipple between his lips. He used his tongue to flick her nipple, his teeth digging into the flesh surrounding it, pressing hard, needy and harsh against her. Both hands worked hard at breasts, clutching rounded flesh in his fingers, then he brought the hand on her left breast back only to bring it down and smack it hard. Regina hissed and groaned, her hips bucking up against him at the contact.

Henry switched breasts, abusing the other in his mouth as his hand smacked the saliva soaked nipple his mouth had just abandoned. He then pinched her nipple, twisting it to the side until she cried out in a high-pitched whine. Needing a moment to gather herself, Regina brought her hands up to claw at the fresh bites she’d left on his skin, making him recoil, giving her a moment’s advantage to push him off her and crawl backward, away from him. Henry caught up quickly, moving fast on his hands and knees until he could grab the backs of her calves and he tugged her down, causing her to lose her balance and land back on the floor, head dropping hard against the carpet. Sliding his hands up her legs, he gripped the sides of her panties, pulling them down and off her. Henry then crawled the rest of the way between her legs, until his face was mere inches from her core and Regina looked at him, chocolate eyes catching green as she silently dared him to continue.

He did. Henry buried his face against her, biting her labia, then sucking her folds between his lips, grazing them with his teeth as he sucked hard on her soaked flesh. Regina moaned, dropping a hand against his head and gripping his hair, shoving his face harder against her and rolling her hips against his mouth. He licked up her slit to her clit, nipping it and taking it into his mouth, sucking hard, making Regina let out a guttural sound that was halfway between a moan and a whimper.

She didn’t think she’d come from this. No man had ever performed on her this roughly, and it was a strong mixture of pleasure and pain and she was certain the pain would win out, but Henry shoved two fingers into her without warning and pumped. He hit hard against the spot within her that was so sensitive, so easily pleasured, and she was bucking off the floor at the combined pressure on her clit and her g-spot. She’d cried out, _Fuck_ and _Jesus Christ_ , whimpering while her body shook and trembled and bucked. Then before she could reach that high peak she’d nearly gotten to, it was gone, his fingers leaving her empty and his mouth pulled back, letting the cool air rush over her sensitive and heated clit.

Lifting her head, Regina watched as Henry stood and shoved his boxers off, his erection hard and there and unavoidable. He stepped over her, bending down and bringing the two fingers he’d had inside her to her lips. _Suck_ , he had demanded. She knew where that was going, and willingly opened her mouth to take in the coated digits. Sucking them clean, she groaned at the taste of herself, causing a similar sound to come out of her son’s throat. Henry ripped his fingers away, tangling both hands in her hair and jerking her up until she was on her knees before him. He left one hand in her hair, the other moving to hold his dick as he pulled her head forward, her mouth at the tip of his cock. Regina opened her mouth, her lips and teeth grazing the flesh that was stretched tightly around his erection as he entered her hot mouth. Her tongue slid along the underside of his cock, and he gave her three gentle strokes into her mouth before he started pumping his hips into her, his hand still in her hair, holding her head in place. She took him easier than she had the night before, her mouth and throat opening to him readily as he fucked her.

He pounded hard, then harder, until she was having difficulty breathing, his cock filling her throat and her nose unable to suck in as much air as she needed to catch up. Finally, Regina brought her hands up and gripped his hips, shoving him hard away. He ended up in front of an armchair, the sturdy piece of furniture stilling his stumbling legs. When she got to him, Regina pushed him down into the chair, climbing atop him and straddling his lap. Reaching her hand between their bodies, she gripped his cock in her fingers and straightened it, lowering herself over him. Once filled with him, she began rolling her hips against his, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she lowered her mouth to his collarbone and bit it before sucking to soothe the bite. Henry brought one hand to her neck, squeezing it, his thumb pressing hard against her throat. She whimpered, then waved her hand, watching as rope formed between them, tying his wrists together and raising his arms above his head, the rope ascending to the ceiling and latching there. Regina chuckled tauntingly, continuing to fuck herself on his cock, leaving him only able to watch her body as she moved with ease on him.

Leaning down, she whispered into his ear, “Nobody keeps an orgasm from me. No one.” Her voice was dark and low, her tone sinister. She brought one hand to her clit and moved her fingers back and forth over it as she continued moving on top of him. The intensity of the almost orgasm that Henry had exposed her to had her body responding easily and soon she was moving erratically against him as she experienced that high she’d needed.

Once she came down from her orgasm, she waved the rope away, and Henry’s hands were free. She climbed off him, walking away satisfied, but he stood and grabbed her arm before she took too many steps. Jerking her back, Henry shoved her front down against the chair until she was on her knees, the front of her torso pressed to the seat of the chair. He knelt behind her, gripping his cock and lining it up to her entrance. Pressing forward, he shoved into her wet heat, her cunt tight around him. He didn’t ease her into it, no, he began roughly pounding into her, his hips banging against her ass over and over. The sound of flesh slapping together had his blood pumping, his heart racing, and he smoothed one palm over her backside, rearing it back and bringing it down in hard contact with the supple flesh of her ass.

Grunting, Regina tried to turn to look at him, a scowl covering her features. She was not a dog, and she would not be fucked like one. Before she could say anything, Henry’s hand pressed against the back of her head and shoved her face into the cushion of the chair, not giving her room to talk, barely letting her breathe. He continued pounding into her and slapping her ass in tandem, occasionally switching hands, reddening all the flesh on her ass that could be reached.

Regina eventually gave up trying to fight his hold on her head, deciding to welcome the position, it felt good, his cock hitting her g-spot, and she didn’t have to face him. She didn’t have to see the face of her baby boy as he fucked her, as he roughed her up in a manner she was overly welcoming to. No, it was better this way, not to stare into the face of her son as they both came, which they did, mere minutes later.


End file.
